1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-brush baby bottle brush which is a main brush combined with a secondary brush in order to achieve faster cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are many styles of conventional baby bottle brushes in the market, most of them are of the style with a large brush and small brush in a set. However, brushes need to turn many times to accomplish cleaning during washing. When you rotate the brush to clean the mouth of the bottle, the brush will slightly incline and turn round in the center of the bottle. Also, it is not easy to clean the bottle threads because the large brush is too long, and the small brush is too small. Therefore, some people use a scrub sponge as an additional tool to ensure the effectiveness of cleaning. According to practical requirements, the inventor has found if the bristles are too long, the cleaning force will be less and extend the time required to clean the bottle. So, the inventor has developed the present invention to solve the above problems and to provide a better way to clean a baby bottle.